Secret Santa
by Wrestkelly
Summary: The roster of RAW has to be Secret Santa's. Who will pick each other's name?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not any of these characters. The WWE does.**

**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have been toying with the idea of doing this story for a bit. This is my first Orton/Lita piece, so review it and tell me how it is. And for this story I am keeping Randy apart of Evolution and a bad guy. Thanks.**

**_"Thoughts are italics"_**

"Secret Santa"

The atmosphere around the arena tonight was pretty electric if you could say that. And no The Rock wasn't in the arena, (gees people I couldn't afford the salary he wanted, he was asking for too much money to appear in this fic) With the way the employees of the WWE were jostling and whistling around the backstage of the RAW show, it was kind of peculiar if you didn't know what was going on. Of course it was Christmas time but it was also the night that all the RAW wrestlers and on-air talent had to draw names for the 3rd annual Secret Santa. It was something that RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff had instituted the first Christmas after he started with the company. It was something that Bischoff started, hoping to bring all the talent closer together and to know each other better. Everyone begrudgingly participated in the drawing each year. The rules were simple presents couldn't cost over $20 dollars, when you drew the name you could not change with someone else and you could not tell anyone who you got, especially the person you drew, and under no circumstances could you let the person know who you were until you gave them the present. So in here grew the tradition of the annual Secret Santa drawing.

So which is why our favorite red-headed WWE Diva Lita was walking toward the large, conference room where all the RAW talent was currently supposed to be at for the drawing. Lita walked into the room and looked around for her friend and also fellow WWE Diva Victoria so she could sit beside her. Looking around the room, Lita saw many of the RAW wrestlers leisurely sitting around chatting away with other wrestlers waiting for Bischoff to get in there and start the drawing. Looking around Lita saw many wrestlers, many of whom she would call friends and others she would realistically call enemies. Looking to the side of where she was standing Lita saw two of the "good guys" and two of the people she would consider friends in the form of Hurricane Helms and Rosey. They were animatedly conversing with each other, while wearing their equally animated ring attire. Then Lita spotted her friend Victoria whom she was going to sit by, Victoria was sitting in the front row like she usually does when things like this took place. But as Lita was looking, she saw to get where Victoria was sitting she would have to walk past the dreaded Evolution. Evolution which included the legendary "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, the huge beast of a man Batista, the self-proclaimed "Legend Killer" Randy Orton, and the World Champion himself Triple HHH. Being the arrogant, self-brashest males that they were, the four men who comprised Evolution were sitting in their seats polishing all the gold belts they each held, while talking with one another. _"Hell, look at those four-assholes. Each one of them a jerk in their own way. Look at them they think their hot-shit with their gold belts. And look at that Randy Orton, sure he is easy on the eyes. Those nice, abs that look like they were carved out of stone and that chest, any female would love to lick chocolate syrup off of and those eyes they are so blue. Stop it, Lita. I know you are horny but that doesn't mean you have to go drool over just any good-looking guy, especially one that is in Evolution. _**Lita then felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to meet the piercing, blue eyes of none other than Randy Orton. "Can I help you with something or are you going to stare all day?", Randy asked arrogantly as a smirk appeared on his face. "I was just looking at what kind of trash we had in the room", as she glared at each member of Evolution. "Now if you'll excuse me I need some air. something stinks" Lita said loud enough for half the room to hear as she stalked away completely unaware that Randy had a perfect view of her ass.**

**Lita made her way over to sit beside her friend Victoria. "Lita, what was all that about?", Vicki asked. **

**"What would you be referring to Vicki? Are you talking about that asshole, Orton and what he said to me?"**

**"Yeah. And the way he was staring really hard at your ass as you walked away.", Victoria said.**

**Lita looked at Victoria with widened eyes, "He was not looking at my ass, Vicki. That is so crazy."**

**"Yes, he was Li.", Vicki sing-songed to Lita**

**"Well, even he was, he can look all he wants because he won't ever get close enough to touch it." Just as Lita finished that sentence the always boisterous Eric Bischoff walked into the door.**

**"Good evening everyone. I am glad that all of you could make it tonight. It's not like you had a choice anyway. But on to the reason we are all here tonight. The 3rd Annual Secret Santa drawing. Everyone will come up here when I call your name and pick out a ball with someone's name on it and you will show it to me so I can write it down. And that will be the person you buy a present for, as simple as that. So now on with the show. How about Lita, you go first?", Bischoff said as he pointed his hand at her.**

**"Sure Mr. Bischoff. I'll be more than happy to go first. It would be an honor.", Lita said sarcastically. Lita got up from her seat and went up to the table that had the bowl for the drawings on it.**

**"Thank you, Lita. If you would be so kind as to reach in and draw a ball out."**

**Lita reached and drew out a ball and took the cap off it and unraveled the paper from within it. She saw the first letter of the name scrawled on the paper; it was an "R". _Oh, no there aren't many wrestlers on the roster whose name begins with an "R". Please let it be Rhyno, please let it be Rhyno."_ Lita kept repeating that mantra to herself in her head hoping that it would come true. As Lita opened the piece of paper the rest of the way it revealed the one thing in this world she didn't want to know.**

**She was going to be the Secret Santa too…_Randy Orton!!!!_**

**TBC**


End file.
